Lily
=Info= Lily SC6 30.jpg|Lily Lily (リリー, Rirī) is a original character. She was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2015. Lily made her first appearance in SoulCalibur V and then recreated in SoulCalibur IV and SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny. Trivia *Lily is a mighty Demon Queen in Nether World. *Fraternity Of Hell was considered an elite detachment of the Queen. *Lily secretly in love with Demon Sanya. *Name Lily was taken from the song "Lily" Daisuke Ishiwatari & Norichika Sato (Guilty Gear Xrd Sign OST). *Originally Lily had a red hair, white horns, and purple armor, but later colors was changed. *She has several forms of armor. *In SoulCalibur IV Lily has no horns, instead it she wears a horned helmet. Relationships *Devil - father *Fraternity Of Hell - elite detachment of the Queen *Demon Sanya - general and her favorite minion *Abaddon - general *Abigor - general *Bloodian - general *Lexa - patrial *Demian - patrial *Angelina - patrial *Nemesis - enemy Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Lily appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Lily is a noble Queen of Demon World. Demoness has ascended the throne after her father. When Lily was just a princess, she was very proud of her father's elite squad - Fraternity Of Hell. Centuries later the brotherhood of demons passed to subjection to her. But soon the Fraternity Of Hell disappeared for unknown reasons. Read "Fraternity Challenge - Part 1". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur" #"Dark Blade" #"The Dark Avenger" #"Welcome Home" Arcade Ending Demon Queen Lily captivated Alexander and imposed on him a spell. From now on the fire demon became hers faithful minion. With Alexander's help Lily acquired Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, revived the Brotherhood of demons and arranged a hell on the Earth. The Forces of Light are not destined to win this war. And darkness swallowed the light. Fighting Style Lily use Hilde's and Seong Mi-Na's (SCVI) fighting styles. Weapon Alpha and Omega Alpha (Sword) and Omega (Spear) is the same form as Hilde's Ga-Derg & Ga-Boi (SCIV), Glänzende Nova & Frischer Himmel (SCV) and Corsesca & Broadsword (SCVI). Lily SC4 03.JPG|Weapon: Alpha and Omega (SCIV) Lily SC5 10.png|Weapon: Alpha and Omega (SCV) Lily SC6 72.jpg|Weapon: Alpha and Omega (SCVI) Omega Omega is the same form as Seong Mi-Na's Hyup Do (SCVI). Lily SC6 08.jpg|Weapon: Omega (SCVI) Critical Finish Regalia Lily impales her opponent on her spear and shakes them into the air. As they fall, she tosses the now charged spear through them, sending them plummeting off screen. Demon Sanya Vs Lily SC4 2.JPG|Critical Finish: Regalia Critical Edge Regalia (SCV) Lily says "Bear witness...". Her spear glows purple light. She stabs an enemy four times with her spear. Then says "True power!" and finish enemy by fifth stab. Lily SC5 Battle 04.JPG|Critical Edge: Regalia Lexa Vs Lily SC5 2.JPG|Critical Edge: Regalia Lexa Vs Lily SC5 3.JPG|Critical Edge: Regalia Regalia (SCVI) Lily starts attacking her opponent with her sword, then impales her spear to the opponent's chest. She grinds her sword and starts attacking her opponent, followed up with a Calamitous-powered spear to thrust her opponent. SoulCalibur 6 - Lily (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) 2 Princess' Thunderbolt Knocks her opponent down, then slashes her opponent up. She then juggles them by spinning herself and her blade, and charges the blade before finishing them with another strike. SoulCalibur 6 - Lily (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Alpha and Omega Coming soon. Omega Lily's attacks have different properties at tip and at close ranges. Stats SoulCalibur IV Lily SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Alpha and Omega SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 9:37, 20 *Hair: 0:0, 0 *Eyes: 9:9, 15 / 0:0, 0 *Horns: 0:43, 31 *Wings: 9:37, 15 / 9:37, 20 / 9:37, 20 *Tail: 9:37, 20 *1 outfit: 9:40, 31 *2 outfit: 9:9, 25 *3 outfit: 8:1, 15 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Lily SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Alpha and Omega SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 4, 36, 9 *Hair: 31, 0, 0 *Eyes: 10, 8, 9 / 31, 0, 0 *Horns: 5, 0, 0 *Wings: 10, 36, 7 / 10, 36, 7 / 10, 36, 7 *Tail: 3, 36, 7 *Tattoo: 0, 0, 0 *1 outfit: 1, 38, 7 (0, 38, 4; 1, 35, 7) *2 outfit: 5, 8, 7 (10, 8, 7) *3 outfit: 5, 8, 7 Weapon colors: *Omega: 31, 0, 0 / 0, 38, 7 / 5, 8, 7 / 5, 8, 7 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Lily SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Omega Lily SC6 Stats 2.JPG|Weapon: Alpha and Omega Stage SoulCalibur IV Tower of Remembrance - Degradation (Algol's battleground). Lily SC4 Stage.jpg|Stage: Tower of Remembrance - Degradation SoulCalibur V Tower of Glory: Most Holy Dichotomy (Algol's battleground). Lily SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Tower of Glory: Most Holy Dichotomy Music Theme "Regalia" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''I will remove all obstacles in my path.'' *''Challenge me again if you dare.'' *''Fool, you dare to stand up to me?'' *''You risk your life and that's all you've got?'' *''It appears I must teach you with pain.'' *''Who are you? State your name!'' *''Who are you? What are you?'' *''You worthless piece of trash.'' *''Can't you even gauge your own enemy's strength?'' *''Let's measure your strength!'' *''You're worthless. Be gone!'' *''I have no time to listen to the loser!'' *''That did amuse me for a while.'' *''There is no need for your justice.'' *''The time has come.'' *''Don't enter a battle you can't win.'' *''How's this?'' *''I'll crush you!'' *''Eyes front!'' *''Too easy!'' *''All talk and no action!'' *''How's this?'' *''Die!'' *''Is that all?'' *''You failure!'' *''Not even close.'' *''Watch me.'' *''Next!'' *''Shut up!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Elimination by force!'' *''Don't take me lightly.'' *''I'll force you!'' *''Don't run.'' *''No escape!'' *''Too late for regrets.'' *''Fight me!'' *''Defeat is worse than death!'' *''Don't get cocky!'' *''Obvious.'' *''Wretched insect!'' *''Outta my sight!'' *''Scared?'' *''Be gone!'' *''Your life ends here!'' SoulCalibur V / VI *''Are you ready?'' *''Ready to fight?'' *''What a waste of my time.'' *''You were a good opponent.'' *''There's no mercy in battle.'' *''Victory or defeat depends on one's training.'' *''You won't survive this!'' *''Shut up!'' *''Die!'' *''Pitiful...'' *''You won't get away!'' *''Show me what you've got!'' *''Got it!'' *''Stand aside!'' *''Too late for regrets!'' *''Scared?'' *''This is it'' *''Ready?'' *''Amateur'' *''You're no match!'' *''Give in!'' *''Bear witness... True power!'' *''Begin...'' *''Is that all?'' *''Stand...'' *''Take this!'' *''Stand down!'' *''Careful or you'll be dead.'' *''Think again!'' *''That's far enough!'' *''Nothing personal'' *''What a disgrace'' *''FIEND!'' *''It can't be...'' *''NOOOO!'' *''Unforgivable...'' *''Fool!'' Category:Lily Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Age of Aquarius Characters